Harry Potter and the Return of the Marauders
by Sic-Semper-Tyrannis
Summary: *The First of the Death Eater11 Series, in honor of my late cousin, who wrote these, but only published the first chapters* Lily and James, et. al are alive!


Halloween, 1981;

"Run Lily, take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" cried James Potter. As Lily disappeared up the steps, the door to the kitchen was blown open. There, framed by the door, his eyes glowing like rubies stood Lord Voldemort.

"Incarentitumas!" cried the tall, pale figure. As James flew backward, he saw Sirius and Remus run into the room. As James hit the bookcase, a shower of books fell down upon his head and he knew no more.

"Stupefy!" cried the two voices, both chock full of fear and sorrow. Voldemort just grinned evilly and conjured a silver shield. "Incarentitumas Duo!" Sirius flew back and hit the wall; Remus flew up the steps and slammed through a door.

Lily had barricaded the door to Harry's nursery behind her. As she stood, frozen with fear, she heard the door next to the nursery come crashing down, like something had been hurled into it. She then heard footsteps ascending the steps. "Inteminusachentia!" Suddenly, the door blew itself to pieces. There, framed by the door, stood Voldemort. "Avada…" He never did finish the sentence, for suddenly, next to Lily, stood Dumbledore. He cast a spell that threw Voldemort down the steps and slammed him into the wall. Not wanting to be captured, Voldemort pointed his wand at his own temple. "Avada Kedavera!" and with that, all that was left of him was a pile of robes, a wand, and an oddly shaped scar on Harry's forehead that had appeared without a trace.

November 1, 1990;

James sat, looking out a window in the Godric's Hollow kitchen. He remembered the events of Oct. 31, 1981 quite plainly. The spell Voldemort had cast upon Remus, Sirius, and he had transformed them to mere infants of one year, three months. James sat next to a boy of his age, with the same untidy black hair, only the boy had violently green eyes. Dumbledore had found James in the wreckage of the bookshelf. Dumbledore then informed Lily of the situation. Lily took James as a second son. Molly and Arthur Weasley took Sirius. And the Grangers took Remus. They were muggles, but their daughter was a witch.

July 1, 1991;

"Dear Mr. J. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Be aware that you are getting this letter so that you can seemingly blend in with other young witches and wizards. You know what else. School starts September 1; train departs from Platform 9 ¾ at 11 a.m.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress"

James scanned the letter several times, and then he let out a great whoop. He was going to Hogwarts with his son.

Sept. 1, 1991;

Sirius stood next to the Weasley's, his adoptive 'family' until Dumbledore could fix them. He was supposedly Sirius Weasley, Ron's fraternal twin. His naturally glossy, black hair was fiery orange because of a charm Dumbledore had put upon him. As he stood thinking, two boys with jet-black hair walked through the barrier, followed by a much taller, orange haired woman with shockingly green eyes. "Lily, James, and little Harry." Sirius murmured under his breath.

"What was that, Sirius mate?" asked Ron. "Nothing!" Sirius replied cheekily.

Remus sat reading the Daily Prophet; next to him sat his supposed sister, Hermionie Granger. Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"Yes?" he asked politely. "Hi, do you mind if we sit here?" asked a boy with jet-black hair, and gray eyes. Behind him stood a boy almost exactly the same except for emerald eyes and glasses. "Sure!" Remus said, Hermionie looked apprehensive. "I'm Remus Granger, and my sister Hermionie." "James Potter and my brother Harry." Replied the first boy. "James… Harry…?" Remus muttered. James made shushing motions that looked like a choking dolphin. "Excellent names!" Remus finished, not exactly what he would have said. There was another knock. Four people stood at the door. "Yes?" Remus asked politely.

"Hullo! Could we closet out two little brothers here?" asked one of the two identical older two of the four. "Sure!" Remus said, Hermionie again looked apprehensive. As the two sat down the four old introduced themselves to the two new. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my brother Sirius. Those two who were with us were our older twin brothers, Fred and George, notorious Hogwarts mischief makers we're told."


End file.
